Dragon Age: The Legend of Glendúra
by The Joeker
Summary: There is a magical, mysterious island far from mainland Thedas with an even more mysterious people living on it, when an Ancient Era king inherits control of the island and its extremely powerful magic he chooses to assist, rather than hinder Thedas in its advancement, there to help? an island with Mages immune to possession? just how lenient ARE the Templars of the Chantry...?
1. Chapter 1: A King of Ancient Times

A/N: this idea came to me as I was playing DA: Origins and I have toyed with the idea a lot, trying to get it to fit canon and I think I've created the perfect OC race, I mean as far as my idea goes not the DA universe, I don't want to risk A. the wrath of Bioware B. the wrath of fans of Bioware(though after ME 3 I don't suppose there are many loyal fans left, annnnnd release the haters!(I am actually only joking) oh and, so you know, I am introducing a new lore friendly island and a very mystical people) the first chapter was ok in my opinion, I was never good at first chapters, but it will get better(hopefully) explaining things is sometimes a little tedious for me, albeit necessary for you, so I tried my best, and as the pairing indicates my Inquisitor will be Female and possibly have a relationship with my OC, my Cousland/Hawke will both be male, my story will (as all my stories do) span the main games in this case DA's games, I've never read the comics I may buy them and do separate stories for them if I get the chance, like my ME story, this will be a massive project depending on my followers, reviews, favorites ETC. and I update the grammar frequently, I don't seem to notice my most obvious mistakes until I post it and read it myself so, sorry

_**DISCLAIMER: **_oh yeah, I totally own DA and ME(- there was supposed to be a strikethrough on that sentence)... nah, I wish! I don't own anything except my race/my OC's and the island of Glendúra, and a little of the lore about it that I created myself, everything else is Bioware's fault- I mean property, property, plz don't sue me/delete my story/account :'(

* * *

I was a king well before the first era, before literature, before the Blight, before time was even recorded

to add to that, a few Qunari existed alongside us as well, though VERY few, eventually, they either went home or died out, but no matter what happened, they were forgotten, this may sound like the most strange thing you've ever heard, my father was a mage of the Qunari and my mother... was a High Dragon...

yeah, I don't know how that worked either so don't ask... and whats weirder, I was human looking, with the brute strength and height of a Qunari, and... the wings of a dragon, I kept said wings from sight under my regal cloak

on the bright side I was king of a large chunk of land, mainly what is now known as Fereldan, Orlais and Tevinter, very separate, very big and _very_ hard to control but the tribal chiefs saw to that, I resided in Tevinter mostly, I was also a powerful Mage, although I was able to wield a greatsword efficiently and wear heavy armour just as well as a staff and robes

one day a bunch of kings and tribal chiefs including me were invited to an island in the middle of the ocean as a test of our skills, which we gladly accepted

we were met at the ocean docks by a few boats which ferried us over to an island mired in fog, the boats themselves were magically propelled

we landed in a dense forest and proceeded to advance within

first we found a woman who was hurt and bleeding

one of our more barbaric kings, an Avvar, got his sword out, then he and my friends disappeared

"no!" I looked around but accepted it may have been magic at work and I walked over to her

"what is your name?"

"Sienna" she replied, a strange name

"my name is Joe" I said and helped her up, I conjured up some magic and healed her

"thank you" she said

"our boats are that way, go there and wait for us"

"very well" she said and limped away

I saw a 'checkpoint' with some poultices and potions on them

then my friends also emerged

and we saw a note, it was gibberish to us seeing as we couldn't make it out, but instead it kind of imprinted in our minds how to read and it said;

'congratulations on passing your first test my kings and chiefs, you may proceed'

I looked around and my friends seemed to also be able to read, then a few more of my fellow kings appeared, I guess they accompanied the girl to the boat

"where's Kilfer?" I asked, wondering where our barbaric friend was

then a mutilated corpse was thrown into the clearing with a blue shining message written in lyrium on the corpse that said:

'you failed'

another king ran away screaming, coward

I realised that we had nothing to worry about if we passed the tests and that was our own personal test of mercy

"come on comrades" I said

we kept walking through the beautiful forest, we emerged in a clearing and saw a massive beast waiting to charge us

we all dodged out the way and got our weapons out

it charged me and I sliced, cutting into its leg

then it charged Berefor, another king and he dropped his weapon, fell over and crawled away backwards, the beast then looked at the discarded weapon and left him alone

then I realised;

"throw your weapons down!"

"what? no way!" shouted another king

"just do it! that's the only reason he's attacking us"

he prepared to charge me so I dropped my weapon and it ignored me

a bunch my fellow kings did the same but two didn't

after a struggle they were soon crushed by it

it then calmed down and sat in the clearing, picking its nose, eww

I saw the checkpoint ahead and kicked my sword to it

the others did the same

we got to the checkpoint and reclaimed our weapons

the next sign read:

'well done warriors and kings, you passed the test of peace and resolution, you may proceed' and there was an arrow pointing into the forest

we pressed forwards and suddenly I heard

"you know, its your fault we're here!"

I turned around and Berefor was shouting at me

"excuse me?" I asked

"you heard, its your fault our friends and fellow kings are dead"

"no it's not, you and the others didn't have to come you know" I corrected

"well we did and if you hadn't said 'yes' we wouldn't have had to come in the first place!" he kept yelling, I had peace of mind so I'm guessing whatever rage magic affected them didn't me

"listen it's not his fault!" shouted my friend Ant

"yes. it. is!" replied Golebor, Berefor's brother

"no it isn't!" shouted Farin

I stood between them

"listen, it's not my fault or any of our faults, we all came of our own accord expecting a challenge, now we've got it and you're throwing blame at me? you didn't have to come you know!"

he seemed to snap out of it

"I... you're right, we did come of our own accord and I'm sorry"

"that's ok, now let's go"

I saw another checkpoint

'well done you have resolved your issues, and completed this test, you can now proceed to the last trial of the island'

we walked onward and saw almost a fault line in the forest, one part was halved from the other side we were on, the other part was on fire

"damn... how will we get past that?" asked Ant

I walked into the fire and it stopped for me

I guess the others had their own vision

"it's ok, have some faith in the island" I said

they also walked through after hearing me talk and it stopped for them

one didn't believe it and was burned alive

holy shit... what a way to go...

another message

'you have put faith in that the island will not harm you, you trust the island and it trusts you, and you may now enter the city of Glendúra!'

the forest actually parted to reveal a massive city with a sky-high wall, a towering spire, similar to the one we half-built on the lake except complete, and taller and a lower and higher city, I have no idea how we didn't see this on the way in, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say magic

we entered to be greeted by 6 old men

(ok, I'm not into long paragraphs, I know that you feel like just skimming over it, this is going to be the only one for a while, the rest of my stories don't have any dialogue this long, just read it please)

"welcome to the isle of Glendúra my kings, you have been selected for the very special task of leading this great city, I am the leader Orphus, this is Corpus, Lorpus and Thorpus (yes, they rhyme, I know, they won't be around long enough to embarrass me with their horrible names)we have aged, as one should normally, I suppose, we traded our souls for this isle many a year ago, including infinite knowledge and magic, we beseeched a Spirit of Power, a mix of all kinds of emotion and feeling, and now the time has come to pay the debt, you will be immortal if you rule this island and very powerful, you *points to me* will be Governor of the island and you will all be the high brothers of Glendúra, the ruling council and you will also gain some form of magic, and the ones who already have magic will have it powered even further, everyone who lives on this island has magic except the Dwarves who just gain a massive resilience to it, this differs for warriors and rogues alike, to say nothing of the mages, this island is close to the Veil itself and is here to protect it from anyone who might misuse it and from itself so it doesn't tear massively, we must protect the world from the Veil ripping s massive it could engulf the world, here we are at the most weak veil tear in the known world, we protect the world outside from artifacts that could accomplish such a feat and make sure it does not get torn to big, as for the town itself, where we're standing is the entrance to the city but at the top of the spire is the tear to the home of benevolent spirits they can guide you if you need help, a very powerful being lives in the veil, but no tear has ever been big enough to let it out and you must make sure there never is, the creature is powerful enough to destroy the world and a tear big enough to let it out would let every demon ever out, ones we have never encountered because they're so deep within the Fade, it falls to all Glendúrians to ensure this doesn't happen"

"so this is a choice?" I asked

"yes, but if we don't have a high council, Glendúra will fall and the tear can be opened at any time, the tear on this isle could be abused and corrupted"

"well, I say yes" I said

"yes" said Berefor

"yes" said Goleber

"yes" said Farin

"yes" said Ant

"excellent! you can now enter the city proper, this way"

we were led through the streets to the spire

we saw a strange glowing circle with symbols on it

"this will get you to the top in a second"

I stepped on it and I was immediately there

I looked around and suddenly felt the massive force of magic, it was overwhelming

"this is the center of magic in the world" said Orphus and all four men placed their hands on an orb which started to glow

"now, place your hands on the orb" said Corpus

we did and suddenly we had the leaders power, memories and knowledge and it was a lot, they had spent nearly all their time here reading, apparently one of their requests for the island was a library that contains all knowledge and they had accumulated a lot of it

then they crumbled to dust, to nothing, it was as if they never existed

a yellow spirit appeared before us

"I am the Spirit of Power, here to make sure the deal has been completed, I also seek a host if any of you are willing, I only seek to protect the world from the demons of the Fade, I would also not possess you without permission"

the other looked uneasy

"yes" I said suddenly

"yes what?" asked the Spirit

"you have my permission to possess me" I spoke

as I finished, the Spirit absorbed into me, we became one mind, one body, one individual

my eyes started seeing yellow before I realised they were glowing yellow, it faded back to my normal vision

"I'm ok, lets greet the people" I said

we went to a balcony and there was the whole population of the island bowing in front of the tower, I also had the knowledge that we had our own language, luckily learnt from the previous leaders so I spoke it to make sure they understood

"=citizens of Glendúra, we are now the ruling council on your island, we will rule will as much knowledge, power, kindness and efficiency as your previous council, thank you="

we went back in and were greeted by 8 other mages

"we are the brothers and sisters of Glendúra, one step below you my lords, we enforce your laws and keep order" said a girl

"what are the 'steps' anyway?" asked Ant

"The Useless, The Unable, the citizens/fighters, the rogues/warriors, the knights/assassins and then the Knight-Commanders and the Rangers of the army of Glendúra, the brothers and sisters, well any mage on the island is trained to be a brother or sister from birth, the high brothers, seeing as there are no high sisters currently and then you, my lord the Governor or your official army title, the Knight of Order" she addressed me on the last part

"who are The Useless?" I asked

"the ones who refuse to fight, they are cast off into the forest, they either come back from the forest ready to serve Glendúra or the island _sees_ to them"

"how about The Unable?" asked Berefor

"the ones who can't fight, children, the ones who are too old, the pacifists better known as the Brothers/Sisters of our Religious sect (we are the first official 'worshippers' of the Maker, in the traditional way/the Chantries way, NOT Tevinter's way, we were before the actual Chantry however, and I was kind of the Divine of our island, although no one threw themselves at my feet which I was thankful for, because I might have tripped over them, we had the first Chantry away from Chantries, our Templars are used in the army rather than to keep Mages on leash, as Mages of our island are immune to possession due to being in the complete presence of benevolent Spirits 24/7)"

A/N: what do you think? please review! if you didn't understand the ranks let me explain

The Useless(ones who, in spite of being able to, refuse to fight and are cast off)

The Unable(the ones who _can't_ fight)

average civilian/fighter(non-combatant of the army unless ordered, has limited knowledge of fighting beyond self-defence)

rogue/warrior(average soldiers/grunts of the army, not used as cannon fodder however)

knight/assassins (the main embodiment of the army)

Knight-Commander's/Ranger's (the commanders/generals/third-in-command)

the brothers and sisters (the lower ruling council/second-in-command)

the high brothers (the highest ruling council/the first-in-command)

the Governor (the ruler of Glendúra/the only current member of the Knights of Order/has the final say in everything regarding Glendúra)

that is my people! the Glendúrans, lore friendly? if not let me know! oh and they were originally going to be the Israphelians/Israphel island, but AFTER I came up with that name I watched the Yogscast... and you can see my problem... anyway! goodbye and good fortune! or whatever...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Blight

A/N: chapter 2 is here! read the title if you want an explanation of what this chapter is about ;)

the first few years of ruling were uneventful but by no means boring, we read for hours on end, collecting knowledge, learning mathematics, other languages, cultures, until one day a brother approached me

"I want to find the Golden City" he stated more than said

"what?" I asked, looking up from a book I was reading

"yeah, I want to find it as well as the Maker himself, we need answers and he will be the one to give them"

"I see but, how will you?"

"I will open a portal to it, similar to a tear but less demonic and this isle's magic means it will be natural and we won't be defiling anything"

"are you sure?"

"yes, I am sure"

so he opened a portal and stepped through with a few others and a few hours later they emerged in hooded robes, I also felt the magic on this isle get stronger, incredibly stronger

"what did you find?" I asked the brother who opened the portal

"blackness...black, black, blackness, unending black..." he repeated

"brother!" I exclaimed

he quickly turned to me, his skin looked to be peeling off

"we opened the portal to somewhere else, I... I don't know f it was the Golden city turned bad, or just some disease area of the Fade, it was just... Maker, it was black, just pure black, others, others had been there before, they entered by unnatural means and... and... I, have to go..." he said and took off into the forest

I stared blankly

if the city truly had turned black then... what of the Maker? the Golden City? or maybe he was right and they had contracted a disease of the Fade

this was very troubling

a few weeks later I decided to see if I could open trade between us and the mainland

so me, the ruling council and a few brothers and sisters came with us, I sensed it was 889 TE and almost 890 TE (you know what that year was!)

as our boat reached the docks of the mainland I saw a horrific sight

there were mutilated bodies everywhere, some were hung from trees other left slumped against objects with their guts torn out, and others just lay there... dead

"inform the Glendúran warriors at once, we need them" I said and the brothers and sisters took off for our island once again

we, the high brothers got our weapons out and moved forwards

I saw what looked like a person in armour, standing at the foot of the docks, my skin also began to glow as did my eyes as we got closer

then he turned around, and his face, Maker, his face... my skin glowed brighter

it looked like someone had took a potato peeler and used it on his face

"err, are you ok?" I asked

then he got a sword out and ran at us savagely

with every step he took my skin and eyes got brighter

I pulled out my greatsword and swung at his torso effortlessly, slicing him in half, he had a twisted sadistic smile on his face

I crouched down and put my greatsword blade down like a walking stick, the blade in the ground and I held the hilt so I could use it to get up

"what are these things?" I asked out loud

then even more came, like a horde they just ran at us all our skin was glowing now, the others were blue, but mine a pure white

I used my greatsword to get up

first we used our magic, hurling fireballs, firestorms, electric storms and blizzards at them and we felled trees in their path to slow them, nothing worked to halt them but it thinned their numbers

eventually they reached us and I swung at the legs of one, he fell and I impaled him

then I withdrew my sword from his corpse and swung up, my sword practically singing as I did so

it cut one in half

I sprinted forwards swinging left and right, cleaving flesh from bone with every swing

the I spun behind one and swung, slicing him from the chest down

I turned and swung up at another, cleaving an arm off, I then took off his, or its head

I impaled another who jumped at me by sticking my blade in the air diagonally and he landed on it his face getting close to mine

I yanked my sword out and left him to fall to the floor, dead

I got to the end of the horde and looked back at my handiwork

about 4 dozen creatures lay dead in my path, all chopped up

I went to the others and saw that they had sustained minimal injury

we heard a roar then a sudden stop to it

we spun around and a man with a crossbow came out of the woods, pointing it at us as he yanked the bolt out of the beast that was in mid-roar

"who are you?" he asked

"I am Jasper of Glendúra, an island on the water these are my brothers, who are you?"

"I am Deran, a Ranger of these woods, and veteran warrior against these beasts" as he said that a bear came up next to him and brushed up to him and he stroked it

"its not safe to be out here, come on"

we followed him to a fortress

"hey Garun let me in!" he shouted

"sure, who's that?"

"these are the ruling council of an ancient isle on the water! by the way good job dealing with those creatures, I've never seen a display like that you are truly warriors to be reckoned with, the boss'll want to meet you" he addressed us

the gate raised and we saw a few hundred men and a few women

"what happened here?"

"the Darkspawn, that's what! those creatures you cut down, they appeared out of nowhere and attacked, we are nearing annihilation! they also spread an incurable disease, we call it the Taint or the Blight, many of our men die just from fighting them, our children are sick and some deformed, out crops are dying out, the water is tainted, our animals are turning vicious and violent, there are random storms and the sky goes black, when they are near, its hell on Thedas!"

"we can help, but you must learn to defend yourselves, you can't just rely on us for protection!" I said

"we are best conferring in the war council" he whispered, people were starting to stare

"agreed" I said

all the warriors and us Glendúrans gathered there

"we must take back our lands!" said the leader, slamming his fist on the table

"I know, but how?" said another, also slamming his fist, declaring his part in the conversation

then a young Glendúran walked next to me, they had returned

"we could try and immune ourselves by drinking the blood of those creatures" said Nakiri a young man, who also slammed his fist

"what?!" exclaimed someone else, repeating the slamming

"we could use certain magic to help reduce the effects" I said, almost breaking the table

"we actually have collected blood to see if a cure can be made, but our efforts have been unsuccessful" said Nakiri

"bring me the blood and a chalice" I said

they did as asked I used ancient magic to take away some of the negatives of the Taint and I thought of something to say

_"_join us, brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you, step forward Carinus"

he did

"you are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint for the greater good..." we did it with everyone, some perishing, others surviving but passing out

then it was our turn

all our warriors and the brothers and sisters and the high brothers, we all took part in it

none of us fainted in fact we felt stronger

when the ones who survived woke up a scribe was there to record what happened, this was rare, but this was also a moment to mark in history

they all reported nightmares of a dragon in the sky, it seemed to be the leader

we, on the other hand could hear it talking, giving orders to the horde, and see it with our waking eyes

"we need a name for our organisation"

"how about the Blighters?" asked one

"or the Taint Takers?" asked another

"The Wardens!" called Deran

"I heard Wardens!" shouted Carinus

"the...Grey Wardens?" I asked

"sounds fitting, the Wardens for short" said Carinus

"we will need armour and animals to ride" said Deran

"Brother Garin" I said and gestured him over

"go back to Glendúra and ask the Griffons if they will help, give them whatever they wish in return"

"of course" he said and returned to the boats

we discussed the ranks, only me and Deran who suggested the Wardens were real war thinkers, Carinus was also a war thinker but he wanted us to name them

we took it in turns

"First Warden, err, high Warden?" I called

"I like First Warden!" said Carinus, as it was his rank

"High Grey, High Warden, High Constable, High Chief?" called Deran

"High Constable I think" I said, as this was my rank

"Chamberlain of the Grey, Chamber Man of the Grey, Low Constable" I called

"Chamberlain will suit me" said Deran

then they just went with the first thing we said;

"Commander of the Grey"

"Constable of the Grey"

"Senior Warden "

"Warden-Ensign"

"Warden-Recruit"

we had our ranks and our task was set; stop the Blight

then Garin returned on Griffon back with about 500+ other Griffons

the leader set down in front of me

only we could understand the Griffons which comes from years of learning the language

"we require a deal, we ride with you in battle, in exchange we are treated as equals, we are to be groomed and _we_ choose our riders

I translated

the First Warden nodded

"deal" I said, Griffons could understand 'english'/ human or whatever its called in Thedas

it took about 2 hours but everyone had a Griffon and we were more than happy

I rode the leader Mirabile or Mira (Wonderful in Latin)

we waited for another Darkspawn attack to show ourselves

we had special metal brought over and we fashioned armour(white steel) with a Griffon symbol on it for the Wardens, me and the high brothers had shining golden Starmetal armour and swords (better than Volcanic Aurum) we get comets on Glendúra a lot but we have got a magic ward that bursts it in the sky and removes all the metal from it and places it in a chest and the rock is put in a separate chest and used for building materials, which is why our walls, buildings, armour and weapons are so strong, our warriors/brothers and sisters get Volcanic Aurum armour

we heard an attack was commencing at Nordbotten

we mounted our Griffons and rode to the 'battle' it wasn't to be much of a battle because everyone would be fleeing so it was more a 'hostile takeover'

we would change that

and then the true fight began...

time to show these beasts that we will not lay down and die!

A/N: I said what I though had to happen at Weisshaupt at the first war meeting of the veterans of the Blight to form the Wardens


	3. Chapter 3: Andraste

A/N: this story is supporting the Chantry's version of Andraste, just a heads up, not a bunch of detail in this, but as soon as get into the games it'll be better

after the First Blight ended we returned to our island as heroes of Thedas, and were content to settle once more

15 or so years later some boats approached, bearing Wardens

we greeted them at the docks and found there was but one Warden and a woman

"who are you?" I asked her

"my name is Andraste, and I have seen the light of the Maker, as have you, is that true?"

I nodded

the Warden must have agreed to ferry her across, only those with our blessing can pass the waters, only the Wardens can at the moment

"I have seen the Makers work many a time, we here are many Mages, many innocents, warriors and rogues alike, what is it you want my lady?" I asked her

"I have been fighting against the Imperium for many years, just after you left I rose up, seeing you were very civilised made me realise we have hope of becoming as great as you"

"Tevinter? the Magisterium?" I asked

"yes, I believe they are responsible for the Blight" she said

it's true, it would take more than a few people on my island to infect Thedas in the time it did, there had to be others there

"what is is you request of me?" I asked

"that you help me take down the Imperium and bring peace"

"very well, lady Andraste, you have a deal" I said and shook her hand

"very good, will you come with me back to mainland Thedas?" she asked

I nodded

"Jack! call for the troops" I said

my man nodded and blew the horn and my army got ready

"meet at the docks in Tevinter men! and prepare for a fight!" I shouted

they cheered and we went to Tevinter

when we arrived most of it was a wreck, Andraste's people were rebuilding some things but it was devastation to its full extent

we travelled for a while to outside Minrathous, the capital as I remember

she told me we needed to breach the gate to the capital and assault it, her people were ready and awaiting mine

my army arrived some time later, with war machines

I nodded to them

"bring that gate down!" I bellowed

a grunt as they bought the log down and the gate crashed open

waiting on the other side were an army of Mages

"oh shit..." I said as the rain of magic descended upon us

we dispelled as much of it as we could

first the Alamarri ran in and decimated the Mages

then we followed and took out the few warriors they had

we ran through the town, killing enemy soldiers and sparing innocents

we burned down guardhouses and destroyed shrines to the Old Gods

we finally reached the town centre and were ready for our assault on the enemys last position

Andraste told me we'd camp for the night

later on I was carving a statue of her out of Ironbark as I was bored and decided to make this tradition of anyone who joins the Knights of Order

I saw Andraste leaving cmp with her husband into the enemies encampment through a massive gate

I snuck in behind them and saw Andraste being grabbed by Tevinters

"Maferath, you betrayed me!" se exclaimed

"I had no choice! we were overstepping our boundaries by invading Tevinter!" he retaliated

"you are to be executed tomorrow at dawn, to be burnt at the stake, all your people will watch" said a Magister

"no!" I said and stepped out

Maferath grabbed Andraste and held a blade to her throat

"I'll do it!" he said, his voice quivering

"don't let the other attack, it'll be an ambush, let me die for the greater good" she said to me

"yes, ma'am" I said, I've barely known her a day, yet I'm saddened by her death, I could tell she was a great leader

I went back to sleep and woke up in the morning, I saw everyone was up and the Magister was in the middle of a speech

"-and is hereby sentenced to death by burning, Archon Hessarian, if you would" he said and nodded

"gladly" he said and lit the flame

"I go to the Makers side in peace" she said

"yes you do, yes you do" I said and put my left hand on my chest and bowed my head(Templar salute)

I immediately saw regret in the Archons eyes and he impaled Andraste with a sword so she didn't suffer

"thank you" were her last words as the fire truly reached her corpse

I turned around and saw a gathering of men

"we are Her Disciples, here to see to her body and carry on her legacy" announced one guy

"she left you this note" said another and gave me a scrap of parchment

"if I should come to pass, please pass this on to the Governor of Glendúra, if this should reach you, and I have passed to our Makers side, here is an updated version of the lovely Chant of the Maker you have on your isle, my men will leave it in a chest within your tent, this includes my adventures in service to our Maker, what I witnessed of the Maker himself and all who helped me in our holy crusade, please start another, urge my men to continue from my guidance, to bring true peace after my passing, let them know you are there to help on your island if they ever so need it, below is my instructions of where to start, this is my only request, yours Andraste, now Bride of The Maker" and it ended

"very well, my lady" I whispered

I stood there for hours, just staring at the ground, the Disciples had left with Her ashes ages ago, only Her army and my soldiers remained

"sir?" asked one of my men

I hardened my face and spun on my heel

"men and women of Our Lady's army!" I called

they all looked up

"Her last wish was that you restore order, by complete force, to finish what she started, to make a new group of those who want to restore order, ny spreading the Chant of Light all over the world, you are to start in... Ferelden" I said as my men brought out the new Chant of Light

they all cheered

"we are here to help on our island if you ever need it, you all have our blessing to come any time you want" I finished as we started our way back to the boats and Her men started their way to this Ferelden place

A/N: there we go, just a time-filler and a 'I was there' claim my character can make


End file.
